Duel Keybladers
by KingSoraOfKH
Summary: A story of a second master of the keyblade and the travels throughout the time of Kingdom Hearts along with all the KH characters.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading my 2nd Fan Fiction! I hope that this one gets you on the edge of your seat a little more!

Duel Keybladers

_Chapter 1:_

Quiet settled down upon traverse town as a cold wind wound through the streets a soft cry of a baby could be heard a short distance away in the second district. The babies cry was not one of hunger, or the need to be changed, but of fear. Down an ally the babies voice became stronger and stronger until at the end a door with a hole in the middle was barley standing on its hinges. The baby became more and more angry and cried louder and louder. A man walking nearby heard the crying baby and walked into the broken doorway. Inside the house was a mess. Chairs had been flipped over, cabinets torn from place and a few spots of dried blood were visible. Presumably this was a small, perhaps, poor house hold. It had only two rooms and neither we're big. The man walked into the second room where the baby lay in its cradle crying. The man walked over and picked up the baby and looked at it. It was a baby boy and had only a few yellow hairs on its head and big, brown eyes. The man sensed that he was being watched and casually he reached down into his work belt and slowly pulled out a hammer. All of a sudden the thing jumped from the nearby closet is resembled that of a bug with big yellow eyes, antenna, and a entirely black body. The man thrust the hammer down on the creatures had and it dissolved into nothing. The baby had fallen asleep in the mans hands and was sucking its thumb in a slow repeating sucking sound. There was no way to tell what this babies name was only that it had a scratched off name on its crib. The only word left visible was "Kona" the rest had been scratched off. The mans cloak fell off to reveal yellow, short, spiky, hair, and a cigar in his mouth.

"Well little guy I guess your coming with me."

_End of chapter 1_

Thank you for reading the first chapter but before you go on to the next chapter please send me an email and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweat and Dreams

_Chapter 2:_

14 years had past from that night. Now the baby had grown into a young teen teeming with energy and excitement. Kona, because that was his name, knew traverse town like the back of his hand. But one thing he didn't understand was the people. He would meet 4-5 people he had never seen every day. His foster father, the one who found him one that fateful night, was named Cid. He feed, clothed, and cared for Kona. Every evening Cid called Kona in and Kona never exactly knew why. During the day (even though it was always night) Kona jumped around traverse town with a skinny wooden sword pretending like he was fighting invisible enemies. But he was told to always stay out of the third district. He was told that it was a dangerous place and however much he wanted to go, he obeyed. Kona was out in second district training in front of the fountain it was a beautiful and always oh so reflective. Kona swung his sword at his one sewn together dummy who stood there with a comical and silly grin. Kona usually only trained against his dummies, invisible enemies, and more recently a cool and composed fighter named Leon or Squall, which he hated to be called. Kona kept swinging at the dummy trying the best to hit the vital spots when all of a sudden it began to get darker all around him traverse town disappeared and Kona found himself standing on a strange stained glass mural. A beautiful girl with red hair stood there then to her right a boy with brown hair who seemed to be sleeping and to her left it was covered out with black. Then, as if out of nowhere a voice spoke to him.

"One born of sweat" Kona jumped wooden sword at ready

"One selected to hold the keyblade... key... blade."

"One who shall fight the darkness." All of a sudden the dummy began transforming and two little black creatures that looked like bugs appeared. Kona shook and his head hurt he kneeled and a picture of his real mom appeared for a split second, of her defending him from a bug creature that looked just like those. Then the voice spoke again.

"But don't fear the darkness." And the bug like creatures jumped at him he jumped backwards he had nowhere to go. Then a deep rumbling came from behind him and revealed a row of stained glass stairs he sprinted up them, up to the next plat form. As soon as he got there the stairs disappeared and the bug-like creatures dropped into the abyss. Kona looked around the platform again it was a stained glass mural but this time it was of a beautiful island with trees and a beautiful beach. Standing on the platform were three pedestals, each had a weapon on them. All three resembled giant keys but all were different. One looked like a saw and it had many different prongs on it and a key chain at the end with a fist symbol. The second sword looked like a pickaxe with a round domed end, and then in the blade two half circles were silver and polished in a smooth roundness. The symbol at the of its key chain was of a shield. The third blade was jagged and hooked with small metal thorns coming out of it. The symbol at the end of its key chain was one of a book. The voice spoke again in hushed tones.

"Chose the path you wish to take." Kona thought for a minute inspecting them all when the voice spoke agian.

"Chose for the darkness grows." Kona knew what that meant and quickly looked at all of them the selected the middle one.

"Is this the path you wish to take?" Kona nodded.

"Be careful darkness grows even from your own shadow" Kona didn't notice his shadow growing.

"But don't be afraid of the dark. You have the keyblade... key... blade"

Then all of a sudden Kona's shadow roared and turned into a giant black monster that looked like a lion and a boar. Kona wielded his sword and dashed at the monster. Even with the weight difference between a wooden sword and this, this, keyblade, Kona was lighting fast he jumped 10 feet into the air, right in front of the creature's head and slashed out twice. Kona realized that the end of the round blade was pointed and sharp. The creature roared and pounded the glass. It broke and shattered and Kona fell through. He landed with a thud on a new platform this one had seven beautiful girls circling it and in the middle was that boy with grown hair, sleeping again. Kona knew he had to finish this fight because he was tired from moving as quickly as he did. He used all of his available strength and sprinted towards the creature dodging tentacles that reach out he slid under the creature and stabbed its underside. Kona had forgotten about something though. The creature fell on top of him and darkness started to surround him and he struggled to break free. The voice talked again loudly and then softly and then loudly again.

"But don't be afraid... keyblade... darkness..."

_End of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing it all

Chapter 3:

Kona opened his eyes. He was laying in front of the fountain his dummy back to normal and his wooden sword in place of the one he used. He stood up,

"Was it really all just a dream... Did it not really happen, it seemed so real." Then Cid walked through the giant doors to the first district.

"Kona! Kona!? Kona there you are! It's evening you need to come in! Kona thought for a moment then nodded. What had happened?

Kona and Cid walked back to Cid's shop. Kona pulled a rope hanging from the ceiling and a small ladder fell down. Upstairs a small abandoned moogle shop lay dormant and in the corner was Kona's small bed. Cid was neither wealthy nor poor, but the living conditions weren't grand. Cid came up with a scowl on his face.

"Kona! You know it's dangerous outside at night, er, evening, ah, WHATEVER!" Kona was just as irritable his head still sore from his... dream.

"Why!? What is there out there!?" Cid looked hurt then hesitated

"Nothing that I know of I just want to be safe you never know who's creeping around in the shadows!"

"Like bugs?" Cid stopped. The silence seemed to go on for an hour then Cid spoke

"How do you know about th-"

"It was like a dream... I... met these bug things and I had this vision of... of... my mother..." Cid sighed he knew that this day would come eventually.

"I know. I just didn't want to tell you until you were ready." Kona was confused and Cid could see it.

"I... you see... sigh... Your real parents were killed by the heartless." All of a sudden Kona's brain felt like it was being burned from the inside out. He pictured himself in his mothers arm at the table. Then there was a scratching on the door and his father, his real father, stood up and pushed Kona and his mother into the next room and shut the door there was loud banging and crashing sounds until it just froze. Kona's mother put him in his crib and slowly opened the door then she let out a scream as the thing came springing into the room them his mother knocked over the light and the next thing he could see was Cid holding him. Kona took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry Kona" Kona was infuriated now and took his anger out on Cid.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! WHY! I should of had the right to know! Go away I never want to see you again!" Kona sobbed and shook with sadness and for a moment Cid thought about hugging him but instead left to let Kona think about things. Kona cried for an hour before he fell asleep. He dreamed of his mother of the... the heartless as Cid had called them. And he thought of his dream. Kona awoke a few hours later and although it was always night in traverse town, Kona knew it was early morning. He opened up the stairs and went to the lower level. Cid was sleeping in a small cot behind his counter. Kona wanted to get some fresh air so he quietly opened up the door and went outside.

End of Chapter 3

Please Email me and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Bringing forth the Keyblade

Chapter 4:

Kona stepped outside for some fresh air. A cool breeze was blowing Kona sighed. He decided to take a walk through second district and go talk to Leon. Maybe he would know what to do. As Kona walked into the second district the breeze just stopped a shiver ran up Kona's spine. Then as if out of nowhere, a shadow tried to jump from right in front of Kona. Kona sidestepped. It was the creature from his dream! Cid had called it a heartless. Kona ran for the hotel but tripped and fell over the path to in front of the fountain. All of a sudden 5 more bug like creatures and 3 disoriented knight things surrounded him. All he had was his wooden sword he tried to knock them away but it just went right through them. One of the knights dive at Kona who barley had enough time to dodge it. Kona kept dodging and swinging, but he was getting tired and was starting to sweat from exhaustion. Then a bright light blinded Kona and he heard a voice.

"Keyblade" Kona opened his eyes all of the heartless we moving back a small ways. He looked to see in amazement the sword from his dreams! He could see that the heartless were afraid of it, and he used that to his advantage. He swung out at one of the knight and as it contacted with the knights head, the heartless dissipated into nothing. Kona went to work and started taking care of the rest of the heartless. He swung, parried, slashed, and faire danced his way through the butter like enemies now. Once they all were defeated, Kona sat down and rested. Unfortunately, he was now a target and heartless began popping up more quickly then Kona could handle. They began surrounding him and they kept coming and coming dozens and dozens of them. Then there was a flash of red fire in the middle of the heartless and there stood a man in a black jacket, a scar across his face, and holding a sword that had a gun like morph. He began ferociously fighting his way through the waves of heartless like as though it was nothing. The heartless began scrambling everywhere and fleeing in terror. When the man was done he turned to Kona.

"Carful of the heartless Kona they are a relentless bunch." Kona nodded and said

"thanks Leon. If it hadn't been for you I probably wouldn't be here." Leon shook his head

"I wasn't even aware that you were here until a minute ago when you called that Keyblade. The real reason I was here was because I sensed another Keyblade in the first district." Kona was confused.

"Keyblade? What's a keyblade?" Leon chuckled

"It's the weapon your holding right now although it's a bit different then ones I've seen before."

Kona examined the blade thoroughly. Leon headed off towards the first district. Kona followed him, he wanted to see this other Keyblade too.

End of chapter 4

Please tell me what you think:)


	5. Chapter 5: Two keyblades?

Chapter 5:

Leon and Kona took the ally way up to the front square to find the other keyblade. Unfortunately Leon only sensed it when the keyblade was first here not where it moved. All they could see was a few newcomers, some who were there regularly, and a peculiar dog. Leon sighed

"Well Kona we could be looking a while. I suppose that you should go check in with Yuffie and Areith and see if they've seen him. I'll stick around here in case he comes back and I'll check with the ducklings." Kona wasn't really sure and Leon Could tell.

"Don't worry about the heartless now, if they give you any trouble then you can just use your keyblade... speaking of which, where is it?" Kona searched himself, it wasn't there. Oh he hated himself and he wish he had it, then he felt something in his hand, and there it was! Leon shook his head in disbelief.

"That's quite amazing. Only those strong in heart and ability can call their keyblade. It'll will disappear when you don't need it, but you can call it back at any time. It's quite surprising that you can do that so early on." Kona nodded. Leon went into the ducklings supply shop and Kona headed back up the ally and over the wall. The doors to the second district banged shut. Maybe the keyblader or whatever they call them just went through it. He ran through only to find two strange people looking around second district. One looked like a dog on two legs and the other like a duck. They were whispering to each other something about a key and walked off. Kona decided to follow them. Obviously neither of them had a keyblade because one carried a shield and the other carried a wand. Kona followed them through the hotel as they went into the green room. Kona decided not to invade, but he thought that room was Areith's... Kona headed back outside and once again the wind stopped and a shiver went through his body. Two black circles produce in front of him as two of the heartless knights stepped out. Kona summoned his keyblade and struck out fast. The two enemies vanished and Kona sighed with relief. Then from behind him the doors of the hotel burst open and threw Kona to the ground. He stood up and turned around to yell at the idiot, but when he saw the person, he was lost for words. There stood a young teen with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a giant key on his back... This must be the other keyblade! Kona stammered and as soon as the boy saw his too he was baffled. They almost looked alike except Kona's spiky hair was shorter.

"But, how... when?" Kona stammered. The boy regained composer before Kona

"Um, my name's Sora... Why do you have a keyblade like me?"

"You know that their called keyblades?" Sora nodded

"Yeah. That guy with the scar told me about it before the heartless attacked anyway..." Kona shook his head.

"You know whats going on?" Sora's face told it all.

"No. I have no idea although Leon said something about the third district. I'm really looking for my friends ones a girl who has-"

"Red hair, kinda cute?" Sora blushed.

"Cute, what?! But yeah how did you know?" Kona wasn't sure he should tell yet.

"Lucky guess." Sora didn't buy it but luckily the heartless saved Kona from a sever stalker-talk. Both of them wielded their stances. Both were different. Kona's was meant for speed, Sora's for power. There were only a few bug like heartless and Kona knew they could take them. Kona stuck out at one but it went flat and Kona's swing almost hit Sora.

"Hey watch it!" Sora yelled angrily

"It's not my fault! These things are like shadows! In fact that's what I'll call them!" The two fought off the two shadows and looked at one another

"We'd better check out the third district." Sora said looking around. Kona shook his head.

"I was told never to go there, no matter what!" Sora shook his head and started off.

"Hey wait! Be carful you don't know what's out there!"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Heartless Hunting

Chapter 6:

Although fighting the heartless was dangerous, the two keyblade bearers used it as an excuse to see who was better. As they fought through the gizmo shop Sora and Kona fought back to back.

"So where are we headed anyway. These guys seem endless." Kona said lashing out at two unfortunate shadows. Sora shook his head."I don't know really. Leon said to find the leader. Where else can we go?" Kona thought for a moment then realized what they had to do.

"We have to go to the... Third district..." Sora was puzzled

"What's wrong with that?" Kona remembered that Sora wasn't from here

"The third district is a place we're not supposed to enter. It's supposed to be dangerous." Sora laughed in pity."So you do everything your told? Gee and this is my fellow keyblade bearer? What a wimp." That made Kona fly of the line as he started slashing through the numbers of heartless.

"I'll show you who's a wimp!" Kona yelled walking through the doors through the other side of the gizmo shop. "I'm still beating you by 2!" Sora followed Kona through the back alleys towards the third district. By the time they had reached the doors, Sora was in the lead by 4. The two walked through as a cold wind blew through as everything was silent. The two walked down into the small square where a fountain stood. To their right stood a giant double door leading to the first district. It had been locked and nobody had a key. But perhaps they could somehow open it from the inside. The two stood there for a moment as nothing happened. Kona didn't understand why he was forbidden from coming here. It was peaceful and beautiful, and it was a well worked out area. Then a small rumble came from somewhere and something, or rather someone, fell on the duo. The people yelled out in unison "The key!" But there was no time for introductions. All of a sudden it felt like an earthquake and the exit's closed up with giant pillars. Heartless began appearing and there was a lot more than usual. The two strangers turned out to be the weird duck and dog Kona had seen earlier. The two pulled out weapons, the dog a sheild with a mouse insignia on it, and the duck a small crooked wand. The group readied themselves as the heartless attacked. The duck yelled out "Fire!" And flames erupted from the end of his staff and exploded on a shadow. The dog charged at the knights and crushed them against the wall. Sora and Kona went in swinging lashing out and striking down upon the heads of the weak, dark creatures. As Kona pulverized the last heartless the group panted, tired and weary from all of the enemies. Kona and Sora were tied for the most kills. Right before the group was going to introduce themselves, a deep rumbling filled the air and a giant armor with floating limbs landed in front of the fountain. The group groaned with displeasure and readied their weapons, but this was no ordinary heartless it moved quickly and the group was caught off guard. It hit Kona and he went flying back. The duck yelled "Cure!" And Kona felt as good as new. The group went at it striking and pulverizing the armor. It started to make creaking sounds and Sora let his guard down. The armor swung his arms around and sent Sora flying. Sora landed and the two others went to his aid. Kona stayed and jumped up in front of the creatures helmet and crushed it inward causing darkness to spew forth. The armor collapsed in a heap and a giant heart floated out. Went it disappeared a small key chain was left of a knight in armor. Kona put it on and felt stronger and realized that it had magical properties. All of a sudden Leon was there.

"Hey I see you found him"

End of Chapter 6 Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

Chapter 7:

Leon stood with Yufie by the square.

"So you found him did you?" Leon said looking at the empty, lifeless, armor. Sora and the two odd pair stood up. Kona grinned at Sora.

"Now I won!" Sora scowled. The odd dog then saw Kona's keyblade.

"Gawrsh, there are two key Donald?" The duck, Donald, looked at Sora's keyblade and then Kona's. He looked confused and rubbed is head.

"But the King didn't mention a second key..." The two scratched their heads. Kona stopped his foot on the ground.

"Who are you two anyway!" Kona yelled "What are you talking about King?!" The two looked at each other. Sora sighed. The dog extended his hand.

"Name's Goofy!" The duck put his hand on Goofy's.

"Donald Duck!" Sora put his hand in.

"And I'm Sora!" Kona nodded and put his hand in

"I'm Kona." They all smiled and Leon chuckled.

"Why don't you all travel together? Sora you can look for your friends along the way." Sora nodded but Kona still wasn't convinced.

"I still don't understand what you two are doing. What's this Key? What is up with these heartless!?" They all looked at one another. Sora nodded in agreement. Goofy was about to say something, but Donald covered his mouth.

"We can't tell you everything here. We have to keep the world-"

"Border!" Goofy cut in

"No, no, no! ORDER! World order!" Donald yelled. Kona shook his head

"But where are we going to go and what are you talking about world order?" Donald and Goofy looked at one another then moved in close to whisper.

"We are traveling in a spaceship to help our King!" Donald said looking left and right. "Garwsh and to help save the Murrbls" Donald covered Goofy's mouth before he could say the last word. Leon came over and put his hands on Sora and Kona's shoulders.

"Kona you should go say goodbye to Cid, after all he has watched after you all this time. As for you Sora you should go buy anything you'll need for this adventure." Sora and Kona frowned.

"Ah ah ah!" Donald said wagging his finger "No frowny faces! Our ship runs on smiley faces!" Sora and Kona looked at each other then turned around, hunched over. As they whipped around they're smiles stretched out from ear to ear. Everyone was silent for a moment then Donald and Goofy burst out in tears, and when Sora and Kona saw each other they held their sides rolling on the ground. After they re-gained composer, they all sighed and went to do they're last minute things and meet by the front gates.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Hard Part

1

Chapter 8: The Hard Part

Kona sighed and looked at the sign hanging above Cid's shop. Sora had gone off exploring, Donald to buy supplies, and Goofy to check on the ship. Kona wasn't sure what to say. He had screamed at Cid, the person who took care of him all this time. He shouldn't have yelled at Cid just because the Heartless killed his parents. It wasn't Cid's fault. Kona took a deep breath and open the doors. He expected to be yelled at by Cid as soon as he walked in but nothing happened. Cid was behind the counter cleaning a glass with a cloth. Cid just looked at Kona then said "Can I help you?" Kona wasn't sure what to say

"Is that all? I'm going to leave now, out of this town" Cid stopped for a moment then continued

"I don't care. I'm not your care taker, you're old enough to take care of yourself." Kona looked at Cid and he could tell Cid wasn't telling the truth. Kona just sighed then started to leave. He looked back at Cid and said

"I'm sorry what I said. You were a really good... father." Cid just nodded and Kona went out without a word

Kona looked down to the large doors to the outside world. It seemed that the others weren't ready yet. Kona looked to the third district doors when all of a sudden Sora came out. Kona waved for Sora to come over. The two looked at each other for a moment.

"What were you doing?" Kona said a little suspicious.

"I was looking for my friends, Kairi and Riku." Kona thought for a moment.

"Why, what happened?" Sora was quiet for a moment then described about how his world was devoured by the Heartless. He told Kona that he used his new keyblade to fight off the Heartless and how he was sucked into the large ball of darkness then woke up here. Kona just nodded.

"So you think your friends ended up here too?" Sora nodded "Don't you thinks it's a little strange that your friend... Riku didn't seem afraid of the darkness?" Sora got mad instantly

"He's not scared of anything! That's all!" Kona just dropped the subject.

"Did you find anything interesting when you were exploring?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah I found a strange door. It was red with a fire painted on it. But I couldn't open it..." Kona thought for a minute.

"Can you show me it? I want to see if I can get it open." Sora nodded then started leading Kona to the third district. Kona still felt uneasy in there even if he could defend himself.

Kona and Sora walked up to the large door. As Sora said the door was red with a large flame painted in the middle with a bunch of weird runes surrounding it. Kona tried to lift, push, and pull the door, but to no avail. Kona sat down and sighed.

"It's not use" Sora sat next to him looking at the door then got up.

"Could it really be that easy?" Sora aimed the keyblade at the door then yelled "FIRE!" a flame exploded from Sora's weapon and hit the door. It was quiet for a minute then opened up. The two cheered then slowly walked in.

End of chapter 8

MORE TO FOLLOW! But I eat reviews. So feed me


End file.
